


Handymen and Idle hands

by noire_griot (great_neckpectations)



Series: Handyman and Idle Hands [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Handyman Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Recreational Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/noire_griot
Summary: Steve Roger is a sleezy handyman who sleeps with his rich clients daughters. He meets Gesi and he can't seem to get her off his mind.





	1. Intro drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble. Reader meets the hot handyman, Steve Rogers

-Steve Rogers is hired by your parents to fix the sink. You aren't happy with to have to spend your Friday afternoon with the handyman. When Steve arrives, your attention is piqued. You politely show him to your kitchen. 

\- As he fixes your parents pipes, you hover around him. You convince yourself its because he looks sus and might steal something but he knows you are checking him out. 

\- You’ve always imagined handymans as old and unattractive but not Steve. He is Adonis in tshirt and dockers. Being the great hostess while your parents are gone, you offer him a cool glass of water. He accepts and notices that you’ve changed into tight little shorts and a tank top from the loose, baggy jeans and oversized button up. 

\- You try to make light conversation, ask him how he got into the handyman business. He answers the questions knowing that you’re prying to see if he’s single. 

“It’s a good job for a single guy like me. Plus you rich yuppies pay good money”, he jokes while winking at you. 

\- You friends didn’t know it, but at 19 going on 20, you were still a virgin. You always changed the subject and dodged the questions when your more experienced friends tried to pry. You just wanted to wait until the right, rugged man came long that you were sure would give you an orgasm and know what he was doing. It also didn’t help you liked slightly older men. You wanted a mature guy not the young spoiled boys who all shopped at Lacoste and bought overpriced weed. 

\- Steve took too long for your taste. You pivoted in your Gucci sneakers and swerve your tight but voluptuous ass (thanks pilates) towards the staircase. You gave Steve one more longing look, hoping to catch his attention, but alas, he was actually entranced by the old rusted pipe underneath your kitchen sink. 

\- While you laid in your bed, daydreaming of shopping and doing coke with your friends tomorrow, you didn’t hear him creep up the stairs. He called your name from the door frame of your bedroom. You nearly jumped out of your bed. 

“Well miss Y/N. I think everything is good to go. Tell your parents don’t forget to tell their friends about my service.”

\- You nodded in confusion. He just smiled at the obvious lust painting your face. He seemed as if he was really going to leave, so you had to think quick. 

“Well I mean you finished all the work quickly, you deserve a tip. Let me get my checkbook”

\- You go over to your purse that just so happens to be on the floor and bend down to get your checkbook. Your ass cheeks peek out of your tiny shorts and Steve licks his lips. You were more forward than the other spoiled rich brats he’s bedded. 

\- He comes up behind you and rubs his hard on against your ass. A moan gets lodged in your chest, as you slowly stand up to turn to him. He holds you in place and brings his face to the side of your head. 

“I don’t take check, sweetheart. But I got another idea”, he whispers in your ear. His hot breath and gravely voice has your heart racing. 

\- With ease picks you up and drops you on your queen mattress. Even without taking his pants off, you can tell he is carrying a massive dick that may leave you needing repair. You lick your lips and stare at him like a desperate little slut you are. As he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, he just gives you the cockiest smirk you’ve ever seen. You know now that this isn’t his first rodeo with a Rodeo drive tramp. When he finally pulls it out, your mouth drops. He just laughs. 

“Let me know show what Daddy and Mommy’s money can’t buy”.


	2. De-flowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handyman! Steve and Reader do the nasty.

You sigh nervously at the man before you. You may have overestimated this in the best and worst way. This man probably thought you were a seasoned tramp, but no. You were a fraud who had gotten herself into a very conflicting situation. You wanted this man. Your pussy throbbed from him, but you wouldn’t be able to hide you were a virgin. No, not with a massive cock like that

Steve can see the uneasiness in your eyes.

“Relax, sweetheart. I know my way around horny brats like you who always get what they want.” He smirks as he unbuttons his pants. You catch a glimpse of his happy trail that caused your eyes to travel to his crotch.

You gulp in response. Taking off his pants and boots, he lays beside you. You can smell his cologne, something dark and musky with the mixture of caulk from his job. He calloused hands find your thighs, ever so gently, you can tell he’s holding back his roughness. Slowly, but surely his hand works its way to the waistband of your shorts. You strain yourself to keep eye contact with him. You’ve never felt this intensity from a man’s stare before.

“You taking those off or you need some help, princess?”, he proposes.

Still hesitant, you pull off your shorts and now lay in your bed with a gorgeous man in just a tank top and thong. His smouldering lips catches yours. His kisses are needy and forceful, the opposite of his hands’ movement around your thighs. He seems like he wants to swallow you whole. The m-o of a man who wants to teach a spoiled socialite a lesson or two.

You moan into his mouth as his fingers slip past the seat of your panties and circle your swollen clit. It is no surprise to you that you are soaking wet. A young fine thing like you has no problem once things heat up, but Steve makes it point to tease you.

“Looks like someone sprung a leak, huh? Let me clean that up for you”.

-His lips leave yours and trails kisses to the crook of your neck. Small suckles and kisses elicit breathy gasps that struggle to escape your throat. You can feel the hardness of his dick on your thigh. Your parents are gone for most of the day, so you aren’t worried about being walked in on.

His lips journey down your body, leaving kisses on your supple skin. Your body shivers as his breath tickles your waiting cunt. He seems to take it in before gliding his tongue over your clit. A small mewl is pulled from you. He stops, seemingly amused at how any and every one of his actions garner a reaction. He slips a finger inside you and hums.

“You’re a tight one”

He tries for a second finding resistance. His free hand applies pressure on your stomach.

“Relax, princess. You’re like a vice grip”, he laughs. You try your best to relax but him finding out your little secret is always at the back of your mind. You sharply inhale and breathe, loosening the death grip you have on his digits.

The combination of his lips sucking on your clit and his fingers working you open cause your body to shake.Your hips nearly lift off the mattress as his steadfast and precise movements carry you closer to an orgasm. He uses the full breadth of his tongue leisurely across your pussy, making sure to lap up all your juices. The small grunts and hums of approval boost your confidence. Men have raved about how good you tasted before. This isn’t new to you, but coming from a man like Steve makes you feel like one of those femme fatales in trashy romance novels you love to read.

”oh fuck” in a high pitched whimper is your reply to him. He answers back with a muffled “ahuh” of encouragement as you tighten around his two fingers. When you look down at him, his eyes are closed and as his face buries deeper into your cunt, you can tell this is a man who loves to eat pussy like its a main course at a 5-star restaurant. He nods and savors you as his tongue continues to swipe across your clit and your labia. The slurping sound he makes is just enough to push you there and you cum on his fingers and beard.

He finally opens his eyes and stares back at you as he brings his soaked fingers to his mouth to taste the remnants of you. You hold back a giggle, basking in your orgasm and the knowing that this man think your pussy is the source of ambrosia.

Kissing you deeply, you happily accept back some of your juices. His hands explore your body more, taking his time. This is what it felt like to be wanted by a grown man and not the dumb boys you’ve hooked up with before. The ones who thought foreplay was an option and even turned their noses up at you when you suggested you wanted oral.

Your mind wanders about his body count among your social circle. A slight tinge of jealousy hits you as you think about how some of your rivals or friends have experienced the wonders of this man. They weren’t nearly as pretty as you with their bleach blonde hair, fake noses, and overdrawn lips.

A pinch on your ass draws you from your thoughts and the kissing session ends. His blue eyes are soft but full of intent. He does away with the last article of clothing, which are his boxers and you feel flush as you stare at his dick.

He stands while stroking it. It’s veiny and pink paired with large mauve balls. You always found white dudes’ dick colors weird and fascinating.

“Seems like you want a taste”, he predicts.

Still planning out your confession…a blowjob sounds like the perfect way out. You are confident in your dick sucking skills since this was as far as you went with guys.

You take his wet tip in your mouth to start. He is well above average and you need to work your way up his shaft. Your wet mouth causes him to tangle his fingers in your curls. As your sucking becomes consistent, he seems to trace the pattern of your coils, letting himself become deeper entranced by your tongue and lips.

“Good girl” is the first coherent set of words he says since you’ve started. Now is time to work him over and make him forget about penetration. Your big mouth is going to get you out of trouble this time.

You wrap your hand around his cock, competing motions with your mouth and hand. This causes his mouth to open with a silent moan and his head to fall back. You celebrate internally. You moan on his dick to show him you like his cock in your mouth. This usually satiates men in your experience. Guys like the ego boost as well.

His breathing increases as you speed up your hand and mouth …dosing him in your saliva all the while. You are almost home free…just then… He pulls himself out your mouth.

The pop is not music to your ears and he just laughs.

“You trying to make cum? I haven’t even fucked you yet”

That look of uncertainty paints your face again. This times he studies you more.

“You okay? You change your mind?” His voice is less cocky and more concerned.

You struggle to speak. There was no way you could lie to him.

“I — I’m–”. You look him over. This man is hot. So much more good looking that the blue blood boys you sucked off in their Mercedes.

“You’re what? Scared? Ready? Use your words, sweetheart”. He tries to read your face and all he sees is fear and confusion. This causes him to sit on the bed and rub your thigh. His patience and soft voice calms you. You muster up the confidence.

“I’m a virgin”, you almost mumble out. He looks shocked at first but his eyes settle.

“That explains it”. He draws in a breath before continuing.

“Let’s stop here then”, he says. As he gets off the bed and reaches for his underwear, you reach out to grab his arm.

“No. Wait. I want to have sex”. Whatever bravery this man passed on to you is stuck. You do not want to stay the virgin among your friends and you know you are cuter than that slut Jennifer whose parents recommended Steve.

Steve raises his brow. Searching your face for anymore uncertainty.

“You sure? I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. That’s not my style”.

You nod and say “yes”. You take off your bra and pull him down for a kiss. His lips return the gift and this time it is you who is brash and needy. You tongue swipes the outside of his lips, still glittered with your juices. He opens his mouth and greets you with his.

You can feel his hard dick just on the outside of your pussy. This is it. You are no longer going to be a virgin who couldn’t drive. You hand him a condom that you swiped from the doctor’s office and he skillfully puts it on with one hand. Positioning himself between your legs, he lines himself up with your entrance, always keeping eye contact with you. His look alone causes you to clench around nothing. A dirty blonde with a strong jaw covered in a scruff beard and abs of a Roman God, Steve was nothing short of the men on the cover of harlequin novels.

He presses himself into you, slowly. You try your best to hide your discomfort, working double time to not tense up your walls and your face. A squick gives you away and Steve stops his movements.

“You okay sweetheart? I promise once the tip is in, it’ll feel better”. You shake your head in the affirmative. You trust this strange man enough to guide you through this rite of passage. Why? You don’t know and don’t seem to care at the moment.

His bulbous tip splits you open and you squeeze your eyes tight, concentrating on your breath. Steve coos at you the whole time, coaching you with his husky, but comforting voice. For a guy who made it a sport to fuck rich girls whose parents he worked for, he wasn’t a complete asshole. There seems to be an obstruction as he pushes himself into you then a sharp pain hits you as his cock moves its way into you. You whine at the change in sensation, feeling as if shards of glass are raking against your walls. The feeling doesn’t last long.

He checks in and you give him the okay to continue. The strokes become less painful. There is dull ache that is left behind as his cock slides easier inside you. The burning mixes with a familiar pressure and pleasure of an orgasm. Your legs wrap around Steve’s waist and you pull him down into a kiss. He nozzles his face into your neck, every so often kissing the delicate skin there. The roll of his hips push you further in to feverish bliss.

You can hear him strain to keep it together. He tries to control the rhythm of his hips as they rock into you. He fills you to hilt and he ruts into you with more force as he chases his release. The way he stretches you causes you to snivel and he plants a kiss in your mess of curls as a result.

“Almost there, sweetheart. You doing good”, he commends. A grunt gets stuck in your throat, you’re close as well. Steve is quick to pick up on the flutter of your tight walls around him and his keen and smooth ministrations finally cause you to unfurl like the once delicate flower you are. Your thighs shake and the shrill noise that was lodged in your throat is finally pushed out. Your orgasm wraps you in confusion. It’s the burn and the salve. A fever and a chill. Steve stills inside you and shutters as he releases soon after. He groans throughout, holding you tight as he empties inside the condom.

He slowly removes himself from you and you feel your pussy lament at the emptiness as if he had always belonged there. He gives you a few minutes to come down before suggesting a bath. Your parents’ master bath as the huge tub made for two. Steve holds your hand as you sink into the warm water. There is an awkward silence.

As soreness settles upon your body, there is no room for shame or embarrassment of using your parent’s whirlpool tub after the man they hired to fix their sink just defiled their daughter on the job. There are worse offenses girls in your social group have committed, no need to let guilt accompany the throbbing that Steve left behind. After the bath, Steve gets dressed. You split your attention between his form and the dots of crimson on your sheets that fascinate you oddly.

“Can’t remember the last time I was with a virgin. You took me pretty well. You got spunk”, he says while running his thumb along your cheek.

He pulls you into a firm hug, rocking you for a couple of minutes. He rubs your back in a comforting manner, a sweet gesture not lost of you. You can hear him inhale your scent as if he can tell the difference between the old and the new you. There was no doubt you felt different. The slight burn you felt in your cunt was surely a match to ignite this new fire in your loins. And this was all thanks to the hot handyman your parents hired. Steve finally leaves and you lounge around the rest of the day feeling restless.

A week passes and you don’t expect Steve to call you. Casual, one-time things seem to be his thing. You come home on an unassuming afternoon after a little retail therapy. Maybe your feelings were a little hurt and you were let down that the man who made you a woman didn’t even send you a “had a good time” message afterwards. As your heels clink against your marble flooring, you halt at the scene before you.

Steve is sitting on the couch chatting with your parents. He barely looks at you as they finalize plans that you are not privy to.

“Y/N, honey! Steve is back. Say hello”, you mother commands. You wave at him, trying not to stare at the man who has been on your mind the past week.

“Y/N. Apparently, our whirlpool has conked out and we have to replace it. Can you believe that?” Your dad disbelief is genuine and you stand in shock. Steve hides the mischievous grin pulling at his lips.

“Your mother and I are going to go on vacation and Steve here will be replacing the tub for the next week or so. We are confident you can make sure things go smoothly while he works and be a good hostess, yes? That shouldn’t be too hard for you.” Your father always has a way of coming off as a condescending asshole. It would bother you more if your attention wasn’t set on Steve’s lust radiating towards you.

“It should be fine”, you shrug. “Steve is alright I guess”.

“Great! We leave and he starts tomorrow. We don’t want this to take longer that it has to. So make yourself available to him, okay?”, your father demands.

You smirk as you head upstairs towards your bedroom, but not before replying.

“Steve can count on it”


	3. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change this from reader to an original character. Steve pays a visit to Gesi.

That night after having sex with Steve, Gesi took to her diary. Though soreness lingered between her legs, she was on cloud nine. No one knew she was virgin in the first place, so she could not confide to her small group of friends, who all were more experienced sexually. So she wrote to no one in particular:

> _3.20.19 -_
> 
> _So it finally happened, I lost my virginity to the handyman of all people. I did not set out to fuck the plumber but here we are. It sort of just happened. He was a really hot older white guy. His dick was big, so it hurt but I took it like a champ. Why someone who looks like that is wasting their life working as a handyman is beyond me._
> 
> _I feel sort of different. It feels like something is vibrating and radiating in me, if that makes any fucking sense. I feel satisfied and starving at the same time. It didn’t hurt as much as my friends have told me. Steve made sure I wasn’t in too much pain, which was nice. He is nice. 10/10 would and will do it again._
> 
> _Of course he’s fucking Jennifer and probably a bunch of other girls I went to high school with or whose dads play golf with mine. I can’t be jealous because of a man I just met. I just had an itch I needed to scratch and Steve was there. Nothing more. He was handsome, he was skilled, and he was there. Though, if he wanted to fuck again, I would entertain the idea._

A week had passed without a word from Steve and now he was going to be at her house for 8 days. Gesi felt like a kid in a candy store. Her parents were gone and she would be able to fuck Steve in every room of their 6 bedroom, 4 bath home.

Gesi stood in the foyer watching the driver retrieve the last two bags belonging to her parents. She became ansty, counting the minutes until her parents drove away to the airport.

“I think that’s it”, Jerome, Gesi’s father announced as he gave his home one last look.

“I left you some cash in the flour jar and of course you have your credit card. Please be responsible and use it for food and transportation and not on partying and clothes, got it Gesinia?.” Jerome never thought his daughter as responsible and was not surprised when Gesinia told them she would be taking a break from university to “find herself”.

“Go it, el viejito”, Gesi replied. The term of endearment caused Jerome to roll his eyes while her mother, Valentina, snickered.

“Mamita, behave.” Valentina cupped her daughter’s cheek. Gesi inherited her mother’s almond-shaped eyes and her love for luxurious things, but the latest Dolce and Gabbana release was about the only thing they agreed on.

“We saw last month’s credit card statement. There is no reason for you to spend so much on clothes, when half of them sit in your closet. It’s not like you’re going to class”, Valentina added. Gesi groaned. While taking time off from school was the best decision for her mental health, she began to regret moving back home and having to be reminded of her failure.

Valentina kissed Gesi’s forehead.

“Steve will be here in an hour to start on the hot tub, so please be here to let him in”, Jerome reminded his daughter.

Gesi nodded and watched her parents finally drive away to LAX. When the car was out of sight, she ran up the stairs to get ready. Now that Steve took her virginity, she wanted to keep his attention. Luckily, her mother was right for once. Gesi had amassed a collection of lingerie from Agent Provacteur and Fleur du Mal, that no one but her had seen. She now had reason to wear it.

After a quick shower, she laid out three sets of lacy undergarments in preparation for Steve’s arrival. She tried to predict what a man like Steve would like. From his profession and his demeanor, he seemed like a no frills, regular kind of man. So the ultra lacy red number with straps for days was out. It would prove too worrisome to deal with once it was time to take it off. The navy blue number was simple, but it did not pop against her rich skin. This left the shear lavender two piece. Simple but cute? Check! Color great against her skintone? Check!

Spritzing perfume on her wrists, Gesi checked herself in the mirror.

“You clean up nice”, she thought to herself.

She covered herself in a white wrap dress, taking a moment to stare at herself, shifting weight from her left to her right foot. She heard the doorbell ring. Perfect timing. As she walked down the stairs to open the door for Steve, Gesi’s heart began to race. Why was she nervous to see the man who she had already been intimate with? Deep breathes settled her nerves as she reached for the knob.

Steve with his tool bag in one hand, leaned against the doorway as Gesi opened the door to reveal him. She gulped, forgetting how much bigger he was compared to her. He smirked looking down at her. ” A sight for sore eyes”, he thought. Making his way into the mansion, there wasn’t much said between the two, just an occasional glance while they made their way up the stairs. In fact, Steve went immediately to work, which irritated the horny Gesi.

Watching Steve on one knee rummage through the strange parts of the whirlpool tub, Gesi propped herself against the door frame of her parent’s master bath. He could feel her burn a hole through him, seemingly impatient.

“Don’t you have other things to do like max out your parents’ credit card or I don’t know..study for some class?”, he inquired without turning to look at her.

“No. I just making sure you don’t destroy any more of my parent’s belongings as an excuse to see me”.

Steve stopped his motions and chuckled to himself, he appreciated a woman with a little sass to her. He turned to see Gesi trying to give him her best come hither look, but all she garnered was a raised brow from Steve. As he turned back to his work, he could hear the huff of disappoint even from the distance between them.

“Surprised you’re so eager. Your pussy still sore?” Gesi just sucked her teeth at his nonsense.

“Well it’s been a week since you popped my cherry and went radio silent, so I’m fine”.

The tinge of anger coating her voice caused Steve to turn and stand. He used an old rag to wipe the guck from the pipes from his hands. He sighed and nodded at Gesi. She had every right to be upset at him for ghosting her for a week, especially after taking her virginity. He sauntered towards her and stopped just short of a foot. He took in the way the fluorescent light of the bathroom did nothing to wash out the earthiness of her skin.

“That was my fault. I—- I didn’t think my plan through well enough. Didn’t think I would fuck someone so gorgeous on one of these jobs, let alone a virgin.” Steve carassed Gesi chin and lowered himself to capture her full lips in a kiss. She visibly softened her resolve and the sweet inexperienced girl he bedded in her room appeared.

“It’s okay. I didn’t tell you I was a virgin until we were practically naked”, she explained in almost a whisper wrapped in shame.

“I’m gonna work a couple more hours and I’ll come by your room. I think I remember where it is”. Steve winked at her as he headed back to the task at hand and Gesi bit the bottom of her lip in a mix of nervousness and glee.

Gesi went to her bedroom alone. Her room featured light blush colored walls with concert posters, art, and the Colombian flag. The thought of redecorating passed through her mind. This room belong to an immature girl and those days were long gone. Maybe a more neutral color would prove to her parents among others that she wasn’t just a spoiled brat, but an adult woman who made her own decisions and had her own thoughts.

Trying to distract herself and appear cool and collected, she wrote more in her diary. When writing about how hot she found Steve wasn’t enough, she took to the internet to search for any social media he might have or if he had a website for his business.

“Steve Rogers, the handyman”, “Steve Rogers, plumbing business in Beverly Hills”, “Steve Rogers, sexy fucker who fucks girls and ghosts” were all phrases that Gesi furiously typed into Google. She finally found a private facebook with a picture of him with some friends with a beer in his hand at what looked like some small, townie bar. It only showed his occupation as “self-employed” and his hometown as Brooklyn. Gesi fell back on her pillow in frustration. Why did she care about him after a week? She was grown woman and she was acting like she had a school girl crush on the man she barely knew.

Gesi closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber. Once Steve was finished for the day, he rinsed himself off and made good on his promise. He left his work boots outside her door and peeped inside. He found his admirer sprawled out in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She stirred in her sleep as the bed dipped from his weight.

Steve watched her sleep, mouth slightly agape as she inhaled and exhaled. Taken back by her beauty, Steve trailed her jawline with his finger moving down her arm then to her thigh. He grabbed a handful of her thigh and squeezed causing Gesi to finally open her eyes. Blinking away the blurriness of sleep, Gesi set up and rubbed her eyes.

“Sorry, I fell asleep”. Steve’s hand continued to caress her thigh, working to wake up a yawning Gesi.

Wanting to waste no time, she grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and tried to pull him into her bed. Steve stopped her and took off his dirty work clothes. Once stripped down to his boxer briefs, he climbed on top of her, sensually kissing her. The two exchanged muffled moans into each other’s mouths. Steve pushed stray strands of hair from her face, deepening his kiss. The neediness that she loved had returned. Her eyes widened at the realization that she hadn’t shown off her lingerie to him.

“Hold up”, she interrupted.

She hopped off the bed and turned to face Steve. Unloosening the belt of her dress, the white garment fall off her shoulders and pooled onto the floor. A modest jaw drop and raised brow from Steve spurred a full circle turn from Gesi. Returning to her original orientation, Steve hands’ found their way onto her hips before moving one to knead one of her breasts causing the lavender assemble to roosh in his hands.

“I see the princess has tricks”. Gesi radiated confidence until Steve pulled up the waistband of her panties causing the thin, lacy fabric to chafe against her clit. She yelped in response causing Steve to cheese hard.

“Hey! These are expensive”, she protested while swatting away his hand.

“Aww c’mon, you can pay for 100’s of these”. Gesi pushed Steve down on the bed and straddled him. Wrapping his arm around her neck, Steve’s mouth placed heady kisses onto Gesi’s. She took the lead and began biting, sucking hickies onto Steve’s neck. He responded with a hard slap on ass, which only spurred her to bite harder after she squealed in delight. Gesi’s mouth tasted syrupy sweet from her cherry lipgloss while Steve’s tasted bitter, most likely from the coffee he had hours prior.

Steve flipped her on her back, grinding his hard on against her clothed mound, never breaking the kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist finally pushing him to stop the kiss and look at her. Her coffee-colored pupils were blissed and blown, only making Steve want her more. The material of her obviously expensive bra was shear enough to see her hardened nipples. Pulling back the fabric, he took one of the buds between his lips.

Gesi let her body rave and twist underneath the older man. She loved the way his corded muscles slid up and down her body and the pressure of his weight on top of her was intoxicating. The passionate makeout session alone caused her to soak through the fine fabric of her panties and leave both of their lips swollen and tender.

Steve planted kisses down her form, taking in how supple, honeyed her skin was. These moments of uninhibited passion was what Steve loved when he fucked his client’s daughters. The sun hung high in the sky. This time of day proved to be the most radiant. It was hedonistic in a way. Fucking during the day while one is supposed to work. Ignoring the promised productivity of the light, to do nothing more than give yourself to nature’s urges.

Slipping off her panties, Steve was on a mission to remind Gesi that he had not forgotten just how irresistible she tasted to him. The pressure of his tongue against her lower lips left Gesi’s mouth to hang open. It only took a few circular motions of his tongue to cause Gesi to press her wet cunt onto Steve’s face. His nose rested on her pubic mound,deeply inhaling the oxygen sweetened by her.

There was silence outside the huffs and whines from her and Steve’s moans that vibrated through her core. Steve lapped up her juices until he was drunk from it. His beard saturated and his tongue coated. Each flick and suck from him gathered shockwaves that settled and radiated around her clit and belly. The building was maddening and addictive. Gesi controlled herself, wanting to edge herself until she felt like her body would explode. Her legs quaked around Steve’s head. The soreness of holding back an orgasm wrapped itself in her thighs.

When Steve decided he had had enough of her postponing her release, he inserted two digits inside her pussy, beckoning her g-spot to do his bidding. Gesi’s let slip a strangled “fuck”, digging her heels into the mattress. Gesi sang a chorus of confessions of Steve making her cum, prompting his fingers and tongue to speed up their ministrations . His mouth was punishing in the best way. Lines of liquid ran down his hand, as he brought Gesi to climax three times before he raised his head up from between her legs, panting for air and eyes listless.

Her breathing was labored and her body was limp after all was said and done. The twitch and tingle lingered after Steve removed his lips from her swollen clit. His eyes remained glued to her as he slipped out of his underwear. Gesi watched as his dick came to life the longer he stared at her. Each moment he took in her body splayed out, perspiration glittered on her tawny skin, an uncontrolled lustful darkness replaced the lovelorn azure of his eyes.

Gesi’s hand reach for his dick, garnering a slap on the wrist from Steve.

“Ah ah ah”, he reprimanded.

“Last time you tried to make me cum before fucking you. You don’t always have to give me a blowjob, you know.”

He finished his statement with a soft kiss on her lips. Gesi blinked with a blank face. Steve gave her a reassuring smile while putting on a condom. Now there was a tinge of shyness overcoming her. Steve teased her clit with his cock causing her to drop her head back and let out a silent moan.

Gesi watched as Steve pushed himself inside her. It felt less painful this time, but she still felt so full like she was about to burst. Grabbing the back of thighs and resting her legs on his shoulders, Steve slowly stroked himself inside her. When he fully sheathed himself, he sped up. Wide eyed, Gesi felt like the wind was being knocked out of her as he hit the soft tissue inside her. Coos and whines melded with the sound of skin slapping and Gesi’s walls squelching around Steve. Steve tried to steady himself, but he became engrossed in the way Gesi fit him like a glove.

Not thinking, Steve let his urges get the best of him and thrusted hard into her. Gesi yelped as the head of his dick stamped a spot particularly hard inside her. Steve immediately stopped and she put a hand on his lower abdomen to push him away. Steve looked down at her in concern. After a beat, he interlaced his fingers with hers to move her hand away from his stomach. A small whimper escaped her lips and her brown orbs were somber.

“Trust me. I’ll take care of you”, he assured.

A moment passed and Gesi let her hand drop to the side and nodded. Steve put her legs down and leaned down to kiss her. From that point on, Steve’s strokes were more shallow and slower. He rolled his hips to make sure he hit all the right spots inside her, this time with dedicated care. Gesi’s legs found home around his waist. He moved inside her easier than before. The way his dick drag against her walls felt like heaven and velvet.

Steve swallowed her moans as he read her body and sped up his pace. Gesi’s nails dug into his back and Steve’s dick only got harder. She yelled every expletive of the English language and some in Spanish. Warmth began to spread across her body.

“Oh fuckkkk Steve. I’m gonna cum. SHIT!”.

Her body erratically shook underneath Steve. Steve took this as a sign to rut into her harder, hitting the sweet spot inside her. As she constricted around him, he grunted. His veins prominently displayed on his neck and his face was a healthy shade of red. As she came, her walls clenched around him bringing him to the precipice of his own climax.

“Shit, sweetheart…. Your pussy is so tight. That’s right, milk this cock”.

Gesi giggled at his choice of words and squeezed as hard as she could. That’s all that it took to pull a howl of obscenities from Steve and he filled the condom with his seed, mirroring the body convulsions Gesi performed moments earlier. His mouth hung open as he stared at the fucked out woman underneath him. Both their visions blurry, but focused at once.

As he pulled himself out of her, Gesi groaned at the emptiness left behind. She felt vacant and satiated. That vibration that she felt after losing her virginity was there. Steve nosed around her neck, gently kissing the delicate skin there. A satisfied grumble, rang in his chest. He collapsed on his back, mindlessly staring at the bare ceiling where the crystals of the chandelier looked like kaleidoscopic rainbows as sweat dripped into his eyes.

Their breathing calmed and there was silence. Steve noticed Gesi seemed unsure of the distance between them and pulled her into his arms and placed his chin on top of her head. His body was like a furnace, still heated from sex. The feeling of being in his arms was strange to her. In her experience, guys jumped up right after they got their blowjob and left or called her an Uber. There was never a moment of stillness and intimacy.

The peppered kisses from Steve to her forehead and temple carried her further into post-orgasm bliss. This was what it was liked to be held and cared for, to be desired for more than orifices. She held onto Steve tighter, wanting to burrow into him like a kitten seeking warmth. Steve retreated to rubbing Gesi’s back. The movement slowly brought her back to reality and her worry of him leaving was fleeting. His touch was calming and comforting. Steve hesitated to break the silence.

“I usually don’t stay this long”. The statement was curt and declarative.

“You don’t seem like you aren’t making an effort to move either”, she replied.

Steve thought deeply about what he said. It was true that he never expected the daughters he fucked to want him to stick around. They usually wanted him out after he brought them to the heights of orgasm. A handyman wasn’t the type of guy they went after. He usually was satisfied with the casual sex and the hunt and the kill was his favorite part. Yet there was something about Gesi. Beyond being a virgin, she was more forward, more sweet natured, and had a wits about her that drew him to her.

Taking her virginity was never in his plan when he took the job, but it opened up a world of opportunity. She was ripe for the picking and just as beautiful as the first blooms of spring. Even after only two romps in the sheets, Steve knew he had ruined her for any other man, especially for the immature dudes she was used to being with.

“Don’t got much else to do today, plus your parents paid me for a day of work. I want to give them their money’s worth”. Gesi hit him with a light punch to his arm and Steve laughed. Gesi’s smile faded and her resolve became solemn.

“Dudes usually don’t stay this long either. So this is new for the both of us I guess”. Gesi buried her head in the crook of Steve’s neck and he traced his finger along the curves of her hips and ass.

“That’s unfortunate. They sound like lousy dates and lays”. Gesi finally revealed her face and looked up at Steve. The annoyance and exasperation was clear as day.

“Dates? Don’t know her”. Sitting up, she sighed recounting the times she was snuck out of men’s houses or how some hookups were so short they were able to be had during lunch breaks. The fact that Steve mentioned a romantic act such as a date almost made her laugh.

“So these guys that you mess around with don’t take you on dates?” Steve sat up joining her, trying to wrap his head around why a beautiful, rich girl like her wasn’t swimming in suitors who wanted to wine and dine her.

“Sometimes they share their eightball with me. Is that a date?”, she joked. Steve’s eyes went wide.

“Are dates something you want?” The air in the room became stale less fragrant and steamy. It pained Steve to see Gesi’s eyes dart every, but on him when speaking about her escapades with guys her age. She was obviously embarrassed at her confession.

“A date would be nice. A beach trip. Hell even the movies. Dudes my age and in my circle don’t exactly date, especially the black girl who comes from new money”. She shrugged as she continued to avoid Steve’s gaze.

“You like burgers?”

“Yeah….”, Gesi suspiciously answered.

“How about I take you out on a date tomorrow after I work on the tub? I know it’s not a 5-star restaurant like you deserve, but it’s the best I can at the moment”.

Steve became amused by the shock that painted Gesi’s face. He figured a girl like her would have her share of suitors with hefty bank accounts, but it was far from the truth. Gesi’s cheeks warmed and there was pull at the corner of her lips that wanted to form a smile that she did not permit. She probed Steve’s face for any sign of jest, but he was serious as a heart attack and that made Gesi’s chest tighten more than joking.

“S-sure. I’d like that”. The sure and sensual woman retreated back to the confused and unsure ingenue. Steve pulled her impossibly close and kissed her temple. The two stayed wrapped together like vines, limbs loose from their heightened states.

A physical and audible sigh escaped Steve when Gesi got up to shower. Steve got dressed deciding to shower once he was home and to savor Gesi’s scent on him for a little longer. He stared at the small brown teddy bear sitting atop of Gesi’s dresser facing the direction of her bed. It served as a small reminder that her bad girl facade was just that.

Gesi re-entered her bedroom wrapped in an expensive looking bathrobe, edges of her hair damp from the steam. Steve sat in her desk chair, fiddling with his cellphone. As she passed by him, she ran her fingers across his arm. His long legs were stretched out and he had made himself comfortable. The blood in her veins froze. This was all new to her. Here was a man who wanted her. Not just sex, but wanted to get to know her and he was sitting in her room long after the tingles from cumming had dissipated.

Fear coursed through Gesi’s body. It was overwhelming and made it hard for her to hold conversation with Steve. Is this what regular dating was like? Did romance somehow suck out the oxygen from the room and cause your heart to beat at unusual rhythms? If so, she was less prepared for this than losing her virginity. Gesi quickly grabbed her phone and pretended to text.

“I-I-actually have to meet my friends for dinner soon”.

Her voice shook as she lied to him. Her mind swam more as she realized she had spent hours with Steve, much of it filled with easy conversation and in his arms. How did married people do this for decades? Her parents had been together for 25 years and it was beyond Gesi how they processed the intense feelings that pulled her in every direction at this moment.

“Alright, well you have my number. I’ll see you bright and early”.

Steve pulled her into one of his warm hugs. He hugged with his whole body almost pulling Gesi inside him. Her cheek laid against his broad chest and his arms were soft and hard all at once. Then there was his hand. Rubbing circles as he pulled her flush against him, its motion made her feel light as feather and docile as a lamb. She liked the orgasms he gave her but this made her feel something else. Something less fleeting and more exhilarating.

Gesi practically floated as she walked Steve out. He kissed her goodbye and headed down the boulevard as the circular sun met the line of the horizon. Gesi quickly retreated to her room and fell back in her bed with a sigh of relief. Steve’s scent on her sheets and the smell of their sex did not help calm her nerves. Guilt of lying to Steve pulled at her heart, but she needed space to suss out her feelings. The speed of things was enough to give her whiplash.

That night, lust got the better of her. Perhaps it was the lingering smell of Steve on her pillow, but Gesi found her hand between her legs, attempting to recreate the ecstasy from earlier in the day. Steve’s name spilled from her lips over and over as she brought herself to climax, thinking of him between her thighs.

Steve sat in front of his monitor, eyes focused on Gesi. He hardened in his pants as a crescendo of his namesake rang from her lips. Her form was grainy and black and white, much to Steve’s dismay, but what the camera picked up was enough to tempt Steve into bringing his own hand into his pants. The lie she told him earlier was at the back of his mind now. His dick twitched as Gesi sang out during her climax. The grunts and whines were the sweetest sympathy to his ears. A small lie was easily forgiven if it made way to the scene playing out on his security equipment.

Hot ropes of cum doused his hand and he unclenched his jaw after his own release. He watched Gesi fall asleep, underwear kicked to the side. Steve wondered if she dreamt of him. If he had penetrated her subconscious. He now had full access to her, day and night. Steve knew this to be wrong, but the way she danced around his brain was enchanting and haunting. The week he went silent, all he could do was come to terms that he now owned a bit of this girl’s virtue.

The moon settled in the navy sky and Steve settled in his bed, alone. Replaying the day’s events, there was no doubt that Gesi was becoming etched in his mind. He had no intention of stopping the engravement when their bodies met..or when she said his name.. Or when she smiled at one of his jokes. He wanted to remember and hold this like marble and stone hold the memories of the Acropolis. He hoped one day she would feel the same, but for now only he and perhaps Morpheus himself were privy to these dreams.


End file.
